pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Flynn
If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Basic Info Phineas is the main, red headed brother of the Flynn/Fletcher Family. Throughout the summer, Phineas and his stepbrother, Ferb have been making all of these crazy inventions (e.g., a rollercoaster, a mini-golf course, a beach, etc.). His relatives include the laconic (but not exactly shy) Ferb, his teenage overeactive sister Candace, and his parents, Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher. He owns a platypus which he calls "Perry", who is really a secret agent. Return of the Disk In this episode, he and Ferb are busted by Candace and finds out Perry is a secret agent and fights a league of villins, including: Darth Vader, Mitch, Doc Ock, the Joker, and Khaka Peu Peu, to name a few. Super Kids In this episode, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Thaddeus are exposed to radiation and develop superpowers. While Phineas and the gang become a group of superheroes, Thaddeus plots to rule the world... It's not the End! In this story by, Phineas gains the superpowers of Wolverene from the X-Men. Phineas and Bart In this story, he meets the Simpsons and his step-brother Ferb falls in love with Lisa and then he and Bart get the idea to plan a date for them. The Lean Mean Brain Machine In this story, Phineas switches brains with RHF. both Patrica and her twin sister's also acdiently switch brains as well. Super Phinio Bros. He stars in this crossover with his step-brother. Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer He and his friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. Phineas and Isabella's Birthday In this fan episode, he and Isabella share a birthday party. Relationship with Patrica (Patrica and Florence) In the sersie he has a love battle with her and Isbellea until the sersie finale that he chooses Isbellea and Ferb chooses Emily.,but likley Patrica met Thaduess,and fall in love with each other ,but Thaduess.Their brother Adam also falls in love with Jenny. Aftermath She and her siblings 1st return the epsiode of Phineas and Ferb:Forever summer The Phinettes STRIKE AGIAN!!!!! (now voiced by Danielle Panabaker) they renuite and as seen Patrica has 2 children named Katrina and Phineas the second and she was engaged to Thadues,but onlt wanted her family fourtane ($750,000,000) and get her arrested so he can have the money to himself ,but envutanly Phineas dressed like her wearing a wig and the wedding dress she was supposed to wear,but then an episode later she met up with Issac and got married. Florence also married Gerland and was mentioed that Adam married Jennifer Jones. Alternate In another version of Phineas' world he has hated her since they have met. Even though they have been born on the same day and almost look alike, Patricia cheats on Phineas by going through Phineas' papers and changing all the answers to wrong. Phineas is also allergic to the smell of cheese, and Patricia brings cheese perfume and sprays it on her whenever she comes by. Although Phineas is friends with Florence, Florence is very offended by Phineas hating Patricia. The bad thing is, Patricia doesn't know he hates her, and she has had a crush on him since 1st grade. Phineas loves Isabella, which makes Patricia jealous. In the episode 30% Less Flynn, he tries to make Patricia eat 12 boxes of Phineas' candy (read 30% Less Flynn for more info). This version is a little mean since I have autism and maybe that's the problem with me and wikipedia and sometime get upset,angry,and/or sad when my routine is interrupted and stuff see the video on Brainpop .any questions ask in the discussion pageThe Ferbette 21:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer Phineas worries that his summer fun will come to an end when summer reaches it's last day, so he and his friends set to find the island of the stone of miracles, to wish for an endless summer. After Phineas saves isabella from falling down a gorge, they begin to get closer. When the kids fight the robot wished by Doofensmirtz, Isabella is captured wich forces Phineas to destroy the stone wich keeps the robot alive. Phineas says to Isabella that he may have done some cool things, but she was his best adventure ever, phineas goes back to school with Isabella as a girlfriend,and he ends the movie by saying "Oh well, their's always next year." The Truth About Ferb Fletcher Phineas meets Ferb when Ferb moves to Danville after narrwly escaping a mad dictator who takes over Britain. The two quickly become best friends, and then stepbrothers - when Linda and Lawrence get married. Years later, Phineas (along with Emily, Isabella, and others) must help Ferb reclaim his rightful throne as King of Britain. The Adventures of Phineas Flynn Phineas is an adventurous young boy who always is looking for adventure with his friends. Phineas and Ferb The Movie 2:Balloony Strikes Back Phineas and Ferb have to fight a balloon. Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning: In this story, Phineas marries Isabella Garcia-Sharpio, and they have three kids named Adrian, Lynnette, and Julia. Phineas owns his own company and is very famous around Danville. He is the uncle of Ferb and Emily"s children, Thomas, David, and Elisabeth Fletcher. Gate 33 In this story, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Dill were boarding the wrong plane. Phineas shows his skills to contact their parents, the pilots and the cabin attendants that they were not appointed for that flight and requested for another transit plane in Charles De Gaulle airport. Total Crazy Island In this Total Drama Island like crossover, he will make an appearance. Other Appearances * He and Ferb make a cameo in one of the Other Land movies, when Alvin and his brothers try to call for help and Ferb answers the phone then gives it to Phineas. Category:Character Category:Content Category:Kids